


Cinco

by Biamonds



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biamonds/pseuds/Biamonds
Summary: Aqui o número cinco nunca será apenas um número, mas um começo de um encanto, um meio de descobertas e um final incerto cheio de paixão.(For JI Changmin)
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Cinco

As apresentações foram feitas rapidamente envolvendo um extremo silêncio e zero expectativas. Hoje não sou capaz de contar as primeiras impressões já que não me recordo, contudo, lembro bem do seu longo cabelo e como tive vontade de tocá-lo. A carência que sentia talvez tenha ajudado a alimentar aquele anelo, mas como prova que tudo parece escrito, hoje sou apaixonada na sensação dos macios fios entre meus dedos.  
Quando a madrugada atingiu aquela noite, os casais foram sumindo misteriosamente e as desculpas para não puxar assunto com ele também, me vi numa emboscada e conclui que não tinha mais saída. Fui em sua direção, sentei ao seu lado e levantei meu copo como uma espécie de oi, ele riu da minha boba tentativa de puxar um assunto e o acompanhei naquela gargalhada, foi assim que começamos a conversar verdadeiramente e a partir daqui os acontecimentos foram sujeitos a desenrolar-se beirando o número cinco, mal sabia eu o bom que era um número ímpar.  
Demorou cerca de quatro copos de vinho e vários assuntos aleatórios para algo mais acontecer entre nós, afinal, éramos os únicos solteiros da festa e acredito que até ele sabia o que iria acontecer. A bebida já fazia efeito e eu me encontrava no ponto perfeito da embriaguez, lembro muito bem do momento que decidi ir até a cozinha e um menino com cabelos aveludados me seguia sem alguma vergonha. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e um sorriso travesso carregava uma agitação prazerosa para o meu estado, foi apenas quando enchi novamente meu copo e dei o primeiro gole que pude observar atentamente onde encontrava-se os olhos do rapaz e no final do segundo gole ofereci a bebida, ele aceitou de bom grado e terminamos o quinto copo de vinho juntos. Ainda com os lábios melados do líquido vermelho uma atmosfera quente surgia entre os corpos da festa até chegar em nós, imaginando dessa forma, o que a madrugada nos resultaria.  
A cada olhar instalado e um pedido silencioso para observação Changmin acabava com a distância existente entre nós e eu conseguia sentir seu perfume espalhando-se no fino tecido da minha camiseta e o mesmo ocorria com o aroma do meu desejo alastrando em seu vestimento. Foi apenas cinco segundos para o sentimento de pertencimento surgir e eu não experimentar nenhuma sensação negativa que pudesse atrapalhar aquele momento, cinco segundos para que suas mãos tocassem no meu rosto e nossos lábios convocasse uma singular e sensual dança. Não havia filme, música, palavra ou pintura que pudesse descrever o seu sabor e seu jeito bobo para tocar na minha cintura, como se estivesse fazendo algo proibido, por isso, em meio a um relaxado beijo, rimos demais.  
Depois disso, foi dez minutos para sairmos daquele lugar e correr a rua abaixo, quinze minutos para voltarmos a conversar, vinte minutos para outra dança desejada e vinte e cinco minutos para descobrir que era seu aniversário. Ele percebeu meu espanto na hora e explicou que as comemorações de aniversários são sempre a mesma coisa e queria fazer algo diferente naquele ano, apenas rir com a resposta e desejei minhas felicidades para o lindo rapaz à minha frente. Me recordo levemente de ter oferecido mais minutos da minha humilde companhia até sua casa, era a única coisa possível que poderia dar, já que os beijos aconteceram antes de serem nomeados como presentes, e sem tempo para concluir toda minha fala, ele já havia recusado firmemente. Pegamos o mesmo ônibus e trocamos nossos números, ele desceu na sua parada e fiz o mesmo logo em seguida, enquanto o sol nascia naquela manhã eu prosseguia meu caminho para casa e antes de relembrar de todos os detalhes da madrugada, mandei mensagem o desejando novamente feliz aniversário. A sensação de segurança foi nítida quando meus pensamentos me levaram para a lembrança de seus pequenos olhos e os delicados movimentos que fez quando sua mão entrou em contato com a minha pele, adormeci rapidamente e não precisei sonhar naquele dia.  
Quando dei por mim, cinco dias, semanas e meses haviam se passado. Fingimos por bastante tempo que queríamos mais que beijos e risadas limitadas, notamos quando ofegantes e deitados na gostosa cama aquela vontade escondida entre os lençóis. Acho que foi nosso jeito de ocultar o inevitável e sinceramente não me arrependo de nenhum segundo.  
Me perdi depressa no estranho e às vezes afetuoso temperamento de Changmin, eu entendia que por trás de tantas manias e nuances da sua personalidade ele desejava dizer o óbvio para aqueles considerados importantes na sua vida, e isso foi pensado e repensado depois de vários encontros. Não havia o momento perfeito para colocar os cinco sentidos a um estado vulnerável, observei de uma ampla perspectiva e sei que não me apaixonar por ele não era uma opção, o respeito que tínhamos com os sentimentos nascia sempre que podia e conseguimos nos entender dessa forma.  
Agora o que antes eram meses, se tornou anos e histórias que doíam a barriga de tanto rir e aquelas que aqueciam o coração quando ouvidas cravaram-se nas nossas vidas. Changmin continuava o mesmo, tirando o detalhe que seu cabelo não está tão grande como cinco anos atrás, sua beleza continuou e as brincadeiras para me irritar também. As risadas nunca encerraram-se e não me surpreendi com isso, pois, em qualquer situação sempre acabávamos rindo um da cara do outro e nem preciso dizer que os intensos toques nunca sequer saíram da nossa rotina, estavam presentes em qualquer momento e era preciso pensar muito bem antes de provocar um ao outro.  
Mas quando o específico dia cinco chegou, percebi a sequência na nossa relação, o número do equilíbrio e harmonia refletia na companhia de anos entre eu e Changmin. Não sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo quando continuamos os intensos beijos e muito menos quando decidimos ter nosso primeiro encontro, via nas suas expressões a confusão e o brilho de felicidade quando me encontrava, já sabíamos de tudo, apenas demorou para percebermos. Eu sabia quando Changmin tocava nos meus ombros sentia a densa e forte energia, ele também sabia quando eu era observada demais ficava irritada e no final das nossas despedidas tínhamos consciência da proporção daquele sentimento.  
Eu amei cada descoberta sobre ele, amei saber como ele confiava em mim assim como eu confiava nele, amei saber que amava o meu volumoso cabelo, amei saber como ele não tinha ideia do quanto a sua presença significava para mim e amei saber que o número cinco não era apenas um número para nós.  
Sorrindo abertamente com as agradáveis lembranças, me movi rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo com cuidado para não derrubar a caixa que segurava. Nesse instante, eu subia as pequenas escadas em direção ao terceiro andar, tentando fazer moderados movimentos com meus braços, avistei seu apartamento no fim do corredor, apoiei a caixa na janela do vizinho e abri a porta. As suas chinelas encontravam-se no mesmo lugar, indicando que ele não estava em casa, me animei e fui direto para a cozinha sem tempo de colocar as minhas chinelas. Retirei o bolo da caixa e dei os últimos detalhes colocando as velas no topo. Ele tinha a cobertura branca com detalhes das cores azul-celeste e rosa bebê, havia a flor azaléia no segundo andar e na extremidade o desenho de uma pequena girafa e um gato, acompanhado de uma letra linda e elegante escrito "Nosso número cinco’’. Não contive minha felicidade e logo peguei meu celular para bater várias fotos e antes de finalizar a surpresa, olhei por um bom tempo para o bolo e sorrir com toda gratidão possível, pois finalmente o nosso significativo parecia palpável e não apenas conversas teóricas. Existia agora comigo e Changmin um pedaço do que significava o número cinco para nós e observando aquele presente, eu pedia para o universo que nosso tempo continuasse se inspirando no harmonioso número cinco.  
Nosso amor floresceu em uma madrugada de novembro fundamentada com a sequência de cinco e concluída com um selar de lábios e a bondade do destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por quem conseguiu ler até aqui, espero que você tenha aproveitado a leitura!  
> Se sinta à vontade de comentar ou fazer críticas construtivas, okay?


End file.
